Falling In Love
by Midori Yuki
Summary: All Sirius ever wanted to do was annoy his parents. That was obvious for anyone who happened to glance into his room. So, after his seventh year at Hogwarts,he thought of the Ultimate plan...fall "in love" with a muggle! But what happens when he actually


Summary: All Sirius ever wanted to do was annoy his parents. That was obvious for anyone who happened to glance into his room. So, after his seventh year at Hogwarts,he thought of the Ultimate plan...fall "in love" with a muggle! But what happens when he actually _does _start to fall in love? And what happens when the Dark Lord finds out?

"Sirius, you'vegot to be kidding." James Potter said, in disbelief, after Sirious told him of his fool-proof plan.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with my plan?" Sirius askedm confusedm as he mentally went over his plan. Step One: Go out with a muggle, Step two: Annoy parents, Step three: Dump muggle, simple as that. James looked at him, dissapointed.

"Oh I don't know" he started sarcastically. "What about her feelings?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Prongs, I used to date ten girls at once back in Hogwarts and the never cared." Sirius defended.

"Yes but we're not in Hogwarts anymore Padfoot. And plus, those girls all knew what kid of guy you were." James retorted, then sighed. "Look, I'm not gonna stop you, just think about it ok?" Sirius grinned and nodded his head. "Anyways, I have to go. I said I'd meet Lily ten minutes ago."

James was about to turn away when Sirius said, "Speaking of Lily," James turned back around. "Don't tell her ok? I know you love her and all but she'd kill me in cold blood if she found out." Sirius said the last bit laughing. James joined in.

"Ok. See you later Padfoot." James said, walking away. Sirius waved and walked off in the other direction.

"Now, the only question is," Sirius said to himself. "Where the hell am I gonna find someone I can actually stand for a couple weeks?"

"Hey Sirius!" He heard from behind him, so he turned around.

"Oh hey Rachel!" Sirius called as the sixteen year old caught up with him. Rachel was James' nextdoor neighbour, and since James and his family lived in a muggle neighbourhood, it was safe to say she was also a muggle. James had introduced the two when Sirius was eleven and Rachel ten, so they had known eachother almost their whole lives.

She ran up and gave him a hug. "It's been so long!" Rachel exclaimed, as Sirius d his arms around her in a friendly hug. He noticed her long brown hari was down today, not in its usual ponytail.

"Oh come on, one year isnt _that_ long." he replied, grinning. Rachel let him go, to Sirius' dissapointment-although he didn't know why- and scowled at him.

"Maybe not for you." She started, then pouted. "But for me it's a long time!" She was still pouting so Sirius laughed.

He said, "Come here" and pulled her in for another hug. She giggled and hugged him again. That's when he got the idea. This way no one would get hurt and his parents would be clueless. "Hey Rach? Can I ask you a favor?" he asked. Rachel looked up at him, suspicious.

"Depends." She replied. "What's the favor?"

Sirius smiled mischeiviously and said, "Nothing really, just...pretend to be my girlfriend for a while?" Rachel blinked a couple times, then burst out laughing.

"That's it?" She laughed. "Who are you trying to avoid now? That Betty Braithwaite who's completely in love with you?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, something like that." he lied. Since Sirius was living with James, they told Rachel that Sirius' parents had died, instead of disowning him. But Sirius knew, even though they wanted nothing to do with him, his parents still kept tabs on him to make sure he wasn't ruining the family name.

"Sure." Rachel replied, still giggling a bit. Sirius beamed and put his arm around her shoulders as they started walking down the crowded street.

"So where to Miss?" Sirius asked, grinning, and she hit him playfully on the arm.

"Hmm..." Rachel put her index finger on her chin while she was thinking. "Oh! Can we go to that new cafe that opened up on Tottenham Court Road? Please please _please?"_ She said, pouting a little while looking up at Sirius. He looked down at her and ended up giving in. "Yay! Thanks Sirius!" She exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek, and though Rachel didn't see it, Sirius smiled a bashful smile and blushed a little.


End file.
